Today's data centers can be very complex, generally running numerous different platforms, virtual environments, hardware and software solutions, etc. The lack of uniformity in the data center can pose significant challenges when integrating, installing, and configuring compute resources in the data center. For example, software packages and installers are often specific to a particular platform or environment. Thus, different software packages and installers may be necessary to support the various platforms and environments in the data center. Moreover, configuration settings and requirements in the data center may vary by solution, platform, or environment. This can limit the interoperability of resources in the data center and greatly complicate the integration and implementation of different resources in the data center. Unfortunately, current solutions lack multi-platform support, and thus fail to provide a flexible and efficient solution to the challenges posed by the lack of uniformity within data centers.